


That's Not How Cheating is Supposed to Work

by manbrobukkaketheater



Series: Tumblr Reqest Fics [18]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbrobukkaketheater/pseuds/manbrobukkaketheater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Still taking requests? Pb&j? .u."</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not How Cheating is Supposed to Work

He’s letting you win. 

He _always_ lets you win. 

You knew Tavros, he was your matesprit after all, and you knew how dedicated he was to fiduspawn. He taught you and a few of your other friends how to play and was even ranked as one of the top lowblooded players across all of Alternia. 

Yet here you were, breeding a significantly amount more than he was. You consider that perhaps he’s just getting bad cards dealt to him, but dismissed that thought. He would know what to do with bad card.

Perhaps the biggest give away to him letting you win was that he wasn’t upset. Despite round after round of losing, the smile on his face hadn’t faded. He was still cheery as ever, lips wide and cheeks blushing. As much as he would deny, he was extremely cute. 

You were entering the final round, which you, unsurprisingly, quickly won. You looked at him and mumbled something about giving the winner a kiss, which he, surprisingly quickly complied. Perhaps winning, despite being an unfair game, wasn’t all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> You can hmu on tumblr [here](http://terezipyroope.tumblr.com) if u want a request!! (also follow me I'm pretty cool)


End file.
